


Not So Sneaky

by DeamStellarus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pranks, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeamStellarus/pseuds/DeamStellarus
Summary: Clint is known for his pranks around the tower and Bucky is his next target.





	Not So Sneaky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @girl-next-door-writes‘s Disney Birthday Challenge. My prompt was “Trouble? You’re only in trouble if you get caught!” (bolded) So this is probably actually trash. Sorry if this is awful. Had some fun writing it for what it’s worth.

In the early morning, before the world was really awake and the sun just starts to peak over the horizon, is one of your favorite times of day. That’s where you could be found most mornings, on an over-sized chair in front of the floor to ceiling windows of the common room of the tower. A cup of tea sat to your right on a side table, wisps of steam curling into the air. Flipping the page of the novel you were reading, you adjusted the throw blanket over your legs and snuggled deeper into the plush cushions. You couldn’t help but let out a sigh of contentment as you relax for the first time in what felt like weeks. You just came back from a mission with your brother and Natasha, and while you loved them and always looked forward to working with them, you were so happy to be back. At least for a while.

All of the sudden, the hair on the back of your neck stood up, someone was behind you. You tensed when you felt a hand lay on your shoulder but calmed instantly when you felt the kiss on your head. Bucky. You leaned backward and looked at him standing over the back of the chair.

“Sneaky, sneaky, Sergeant Barnes,” you smiled. “What are you doing up so early?”

“I forgot I promised Steve I’d actually join him on his run this morning,” he said, the rasp of sleep still in his voice. “On the plus side, Bird Man is going with us so it will be entertaining.”  
“Don’t cause too many problems, dear.”

“Who, me?” He put a hand to his chest and had a fake shocked expression on his face. “I’d never!”

“Uh huh, sure.” You heard the telltale sounds of Steve and Sam in the hallway. You pulled Bucky’s metal hand to your lips and pressed a kiss to the smooth plates. “Be safe. Have fun.”

“Will do, doll.”

A few moments later, the common room was blanketed in a comfortable quiet once again. That is, until your brother came zooming through the room. You were shocked to see he was awake before noon on a day off. He didn’t stop to say anything, but instead made too much noise for this early in the morning rummaging around in the kitchen. After minutes of loud noises and slamming doors, you marked your page in your book and set it down, and stepped into the kitchen.

“Looking for something in particular, Clint?”

“Just looking for a tape measure,” he said, his eyes focused on the junk drawer. You crossed your arms out of habit. Whatever he was doing, you had a feeling there was no good intent behind it.

“Why do you need a tape measure at 5:30 in the morning?”

“I have my reasons, Y/N.” You rolled your eyes at that. Nonetheless, you walked over to the bar and grabbed the tape measure off a shelf. You held it up to his face, but quickly pulled it away when he went to grab it.

“Don’t make me regret this, Clint.” He snatched it out of your hands and kissed your cheek.

“I promise you won’t.” Though when he ran out of the room with a devious smile on his face, you could already feel the pit forming in your stomach about what terrible trouble he was about to get himself, and probably you by proxy, into this time.

You ate your words two hours later when the boys came back from their run.

“Hey, Y/N? Can you come here for a minute?” Bucky called out. You met him at your shared room, and found him standing just outside the doorway, staring inside.

“What’s wrong, honey?”

“You been back to the room recently?”

“Nope, why?”

You peeked around him and gasped. Every available flat surface was covered in red plastic cups that looked to be about half full with water. It would take forever to clean it up but honestly, it could be worse. If you were being honest, you were kind of impressed by the perfect diagonal lines.

“I’m not sure which one of them did this. S’not bad, but I can’t make it to the bathroom without cleaning all this up.” Bucky sounded exasperated, though his eyes had a hint of admiration.

“You can’t take a shower in my old room. Should still be empty. I’ll work on cleaning this up.” You went on your tiptoes and kissed his cheek. “Go on, then we can go out to breakfast and get that stuffed French toast you loved so much.”

“Mmm, I love the way you think.”

 

* * *

 

“What is my lovely sister up to today?” Clint asked, plopping on the couch next to you. You paused the movie you were watching.

“What do you want, Clint?”

“What? I’m just in a good mood! Can’t I just spend some quality time with my favorite sister?” He slid his arm around your shoulders, his other hand grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bowl on your lap.

“I’m your only sister.” You moved his arm away and turned to face him. “And as your only sister, I know you. Very, very well.”

“Oh, come on, Y/N. I just wanted to spend some non-mission time with my baby sister, whom I-”

He stopped mid-sentence and jumped up when he heard the Bucky calling for you.

“I’m in the common room!” You yelled over your shoulder. You turned back around to see Clint climbing into a vent.  _Fuck, not again._

“This is taking it too far. They covered them in paint.” In Bucky’s arm, his favorite guns, his sniper rifle he named Baby and his M249 light machine gun he named Lucy, now covered in painted purple and white flowers.

“Oh, baby. I’m so sorry.” You took them out of his hands, setting them on the coffee table, and pushed him to sit on the couch. You straddle his lap and place your hands on his shoulders, rubbing circles on his skin with your thumbs. His hands find their place on your hips, but his head falls back to the couch. You start humming and after a few minutes, the hard creases between his eyebrows smoothed out.

“Why don’t we do this: you rest here for a minute, I’ll go get some stuff to get the paint off, and you can watch the rest of my movie with me while we clean them. It’ll be couple’s time!”

He shook his head  at your enthusiasm, but the upturn of his lips gave him away.

“Yeah, alright. Thanks, doll.”

 

* * *

 

Wanda and Nat sat at the counter, sipping their smoothies while you added strawberries and bananas to the blender. The elevator dinged, and Bucky, Steve, and Sam came stumbling through, sweaty from training.

“I’m gonna go hop in the shower, doll. Save me some?” Bucky asked from the doorway.

“Sure thing,” you smiled, admiring his post-workout appearance.

You were chatting with the girls about Wanda and Vision’s date the night before when you heard a shout and loud stomping. All eyes were to the doorway when Bucky barrelled into the room looking…well, equivalent to a disco ball. From head to toe, he was covered in glitter. You knew it would take weeks to get it out of his hair. You had to suppress the giggle threatening to escape your lips at his angry expression contradicting the sparkles. Nat and Wanda weren’t quite as tactful, Nat sported a wide smirk, while Wanda held her stomach from giggling so hard.

“I’m gonna kill him,” Bucky growled. “Where is he?”

“Where’s who, honey?” You dusted some of the glitter off his shoulder.

“Bird Brain.” The level of venom was shocking but you figured it wasn’t necessarily uncalled for.

“What makes you think it was Clint?” Of course your brother would push it too far. You weren’t sure you could save him this time if Bucky went after him.

“It’s not Tony’s style and Sam was with me in the gym. Where is he?”

“Baby, I haven’t seen him all day. Why don’t I just help you get this stuff off and I’ll make you some lunch, hm? Come on.” You grabbed his hand and pulled him along with you to the balcony, hopefully to get the glitter outside the Tower. You didn’t even want to think about the mess you were going to walk into when you got back to your room.

“Doll, I know he’s important to you. But I am too, right?” His big blue eyes stared into yours.

“Of course you’re important to me, Bucky.” You brushed your fingers through his hair, silently cursing Clint for all the glitter you would have to deal with now too.

“Then please, please, help me get back at your brother. I’m beggin’ ya, doll.”

“Fine,” you sigh.

 

* * *

 

You sang along to your music while you painted your nails a pretty shade of navy blue. A knock at your door caught your attention.

“I’m gonna order some pizza, Y/N.” Clint’s head poked into your room. “Do you want your usual?”

“Sure, thanks Hawk.”

“I’m thinking about ordering a special pizza for you know who.” He wiggled his eyebrows at you as he stepped further into the doorway.

“You should be careful, Clint. You’re gonna get yourself into trouble if you keep targeting him like this.” Your eyes subtly flicked to the figure behind him, lingering in the dark of the hall, then back to Clint.

“ _ **Trouble?**_ Ha! _**You’re only in trouble if you get caught!** "_ Clint guffawed.

A cough sounded behind him. Clint closed his eyes and visibly gulped before he turned around to face your boyfriend.

“I’m in trouble.” Clint backed up a step, which would inevitably be his downfall.

“Sure are, Bird Brain. I was fine with the other pranks. Harmless and silly. But you touched my guns, and got that…stuff all over everything.” Bucky’s voice was more of a growl now. Were you the target of his wrath, you’d probably be nervous, but you figured your brother deserved what was coming to him.

“We can talk about this, Bucky.” Clint fell over suddenly when his shoes stuck to the patch of the Stark Industry sticky paper on the floor, making him immobile. Panic flooded his features. “I promise, I’ll leave you alone forever.”

“Oh, I’m sure you will, but I’ve got weeks of payback to give.” Bucky slowly stalks into the room like he’s a predator hunting prey.

Clint is quick to pull his feet from his shoes and crawl toward the vent at the bottom of the wall. He makes it about a foot in before you hear a poof. Clint backs out, face full of pink powder. Bucky chuckles openly.

“I’m going to order the pizza. Don’t scare him too much, honey.” You giggled as you left the room.


End file.
